Sick
by doctorwhorosetyler
Summary: Well I suck at summaries. Rivers ill and The Doctor cares for her. Pure fluff. At least I think it is... River/11.


**Hello my fellow whovians. I have an unhealthy obsession with sick!fics and so decided to write one myself. I do not own Doctor Who though I wish I did. Enjoy!**

* * *

River gripped onto the console, despite the fact that the TARDIS was not in flight.

"River?" The Doctor saw how her she closed her eyes and held onto the console to keep herself steady. She opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath.

"Are you ok?" He questioned as she took herself to the old car seat the other side of the control room. He was standing in front of the screen trying to figure out yet another mystery. River sat down tiredly and replied "I'm fine, Sweetie". The Doctor knew she was lying. She looked pale and her eyes were hazed over like she couldn't focus. Her hands were subconsciously holding her head.

"You're not really are you? What's wrong?" He questioned her with concern. As he walked over to her, he could feel the heat radiating off of her.

"I'm fine, really." She replied wearily. Something was definitely wrong with his River Song, but he decided to leave her for now.

* * *

They were sat in the TARDIS kitchen, eating breakfast. Well, The Doctor was but River was simply sat on the seat opposite him staring blankly at the wall. She was even paler than the night before and to The Doctor seemed to be sweating slightly. He reached forward with the hand that was not holding a fish finger and touched her forehead with the back of his hand.

"River, your boiling" He drew his hand back hastily. At this point it all connected in his brain. She was tired, not hungry and looked pale. River Song is ill. "You're ill" He stated plainly.

"No I'm not, I'm just not hungry." She replied, smiling falsely.

"Your burning up" He stood up, neglecting his fish fingers and custard, and walked around to her side of the round table that stood in the middle of the TARDIS kitchen. She sniffed before sighing in exasperation.

"Fine, you got me. I have a cold", at which point she coughed. He knelt down beside and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. It was very hot, even for a time lord body whose body temperature was higher than a human. A time lords natural body temperature was between 37C and 38C, but The Doctor could tell that Rivers was much higher than this.

"Go to bed." He didn't like to see her like this, without her usual energy or teasing him. She coughed a few more times. The Doctor pulled her up from the chair, gently but forcefully at the same time.

"No, I am not that ill. Look, I am fine. Just let me sit down for a bit. It's really just a cold, it'll pass soon." River looked pleadingly into his eyes. She hated doing nothing, The Doctor knew this. 'At least she isn't ill enough to want to go to bed' He thought thankfully.

"Ok, we can go to the library and watch some TV if you want." She had beads of sweat forming over her pasty face, her layers of jumpers she had on, that The Doctor now noticed, probably weren't helping. As River stood up, a wave of nausea came over her. She gripped onto the side of the table and swallowed hard, hoping she could keep down the very little content of her stomach. Suddenly she felt a reassuring hand take hers and she was led by The Doctor to the library.

* * *

They had been sat in the library in the TARDIS for about 2 hours now and had been watching some soap from the 30th century on the TV. River was curled up on the sofa next to The Doctor. He had forced her to take off some of her layers, leaving her in a t-shirt and leggings. The Doctor couldn't help feeling sorry for her. She was sat shivering despite her temperature of 39.4C, which was fairly hot for a time lord. He looked over to her to see that she had fallen to sleep. Usually, when River slept she looked peaceful and angel like but now with this illness she looked troubled and disturbed.

"No!" She whispered in her fitful sleep. "Take me. Leave him alone. Please! No!" The Doctor took her delicate hand and comforted her through the night mare. 5 minutes later she opened her eyes slowly and shifted uncomfortably.

"Hey," The Doctor said to her as she tried to recall why she was asleep on the libraries sofa, with her head on The Doctors lap, "How are you feeling?" He questioned quietly. River tried to reply but instead coughed and sneezed violently for a solid 2 minutes. She sat up and wiped a collection of curls that where stuck to her hot forehead away. Another wave of nausea washed over her, but this time she couldn't control it. She stood up and ran out of the library so fast The Doctor could barely keep up. By the time The Doctor reached the bathroom, she was sitting on the floor next to the toilet attempting to get her breath back. He sat down onto the cold tiles of the TARDIS bathroom and assured her everything was going to be ok.

"Now will you go to bed?" He held her hand. There was immense pressure inside her head that the light was just making it much worse. She closed her eyes and nodded gently, fearing if she opened her mouth she might be sick again. The Doctor noted this and helped River stand up, not trusting her obviously weak legs to hold her up.

**TBC**


End file.
